


本能

by bornais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornais/pseuds/bornais
Summary: 三篇pwp，从旧日到战后。





	1. 本能

鼻涕精又出去了。  
他对斯拉格霍恩教授说了什么，便没有任何阻碍地转头走了，可惜西里斯距离太远，什么也听不到。  
这已经是这周第五次了，西里斯咬着下唇，漫不经心地拨弄着桌上的雏菊根。  
“怎么还不放进去？”詹姆疑惑地看向他。  
“你说，鼻涕精到底干什么去了呢？这已经是这周第五次——”  
詹姆的表情迅速变得冷漠。“别管他了，好吗？我们答应了邓布利多校长的，别再找他麻烦了。“  
“可是——“  
詹姆敲了敲坩埚，“快点，要过时间了。”  
西里斯随手一抓扔了进去，差点被溅到汁液的詹姆小声咒骂，而他只想搞明白鼻涕精在搞什么鬼。  
西里斯伸了个懒腰，百无聊赖地四处张望着。逃掉了这节占卜课，他想好好利用时间来做点好玩的事。可是做什么呢？可惜鼻涕精应该也在上课，要不然用他试试新买的爆炸胶，一定很有趣，他窃笑着——就把它黏在鼻涕精的破袍子上。  
可惜他有课。西里斯挠了挠头，决定去往斯莱特林休息室那边碰碰运气，如果途中碰上几个倒霉鬼也不错。

哈！一只小蛇。  
西里斯偷偷跟上，他打算等到距离再近一点的时候出其不意地一拍肩，等他回头，我就 ——  
等下。西里斯心里狂跳。  
这是鼻涕精，他怎么没上课？西里斯情不自禁地咧嘴笑了起来。梅林保佑恶作剧。  
近些，再近些，差不多了。  
西里斯终于紧贴斯内普的背后，可是他迟疑了，他闻到了——什么味道？说不上来，是讨厌的土腥味，可是夹杂其中的一丝味道就是让他抬起的胳膊拍不下来，让他觉得心神激荡又满腹柔情，让他觉得不应该吓唬眼前这个人，真是奇了怪了。  
西里斯伸过头，仔细找寻着。  
脖子处，再近些。他有些着迷地寻找着。  
“啊哟！”  
是鼻涕精跳了起来，撞到了他的鼻子。  
“布莱克，你在闻我吗？！”对面那人咬牙切齿地吼道。  
西里斯连忙后退两步，装作满不在乎地样子揉了下鼻子——好疼。  
“你好呀，鼻涕精？匆匆忙忙干什么去？”他挂上一副假笑。  
“关你什么事？”斯内普警惕地问，已经开始伸手掏魔杖了。  
“别紧张，鼻涕精。”西里斯一副懒洋洋的腔调。“我是来道歉的。”  
斯内普僵住了，他闭了闭眼。  
“为了杀人未遂吗？不需要，杂种狗。”他开始轻蔑地微笑，懒洋洋地拖着长腔，背也挺直了，斜着眼睛看他。  
又来了，装腔作势的鼻涕虫。  
西里斯突然感到一股无名火起，他最恨的就是鼻涕精这个样子，傲慢，装模做样的马尔福的狗，他以为他跟在那个白化病孔雀的身边就能装出什么贵族样子来，呸！一个破破烂烂的混血，一个没人要的丑东西！  
他一定是说出来了，西里斯看到鼻涕精瑟缩了下，玻璃珠儿似的黑眼睛定定地看着他。  
“总比杀人犯强，是不是，杂种狗？”斯内普轻声细语地说。  
西里斯不自觉地退后一步。  
“我没——”他再次感受到那种灼热的燃烧感，他的愧疚想要逼他道歉，真正的道歉。而每次有所退缩的时候，对面的鼻涕精就会流露出得意嘲讽的表情。西里斯痛恨这个。  
他不允许这样。因此西里斯逼迫自己前进一大步，几乎贴到鼻涕精身上。  
哈，该轮到鼻涕精退缩了。他拉着斯内普的手臂不让他后退，故意凑近他的脖子使劲一吸。  
“你刚刚说什么来着，”他装模做样地学着，“‘你闻我’？对，我可使劲了呢。你能怎么样我？”  
然而西里斯再次露出一脸迷惑的表情。  
“你是一个beta……”他似乎不太确定。  
斯内普趁机甩脱他，迅速地回答，“对，我是。”  
西里斯高兴了，“我就知道！这股恶心的泥巴味！你还说别人是泥巴种呢，哈，我就知道！”他跳了起来，“顺带一提，詹姆是alpha，我也是alpha，怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，我早就知道了。现在，恕我失礼，杂种。”斯内普用力掰着他的手。  
西里斯莫名奇妙地看着他，手却依然紧紧地扣着他的胳膊。  
这样如同败兵一样脱逃的鼻涕精可真少见。  
“再顺带一提——詹姆和莉莉在一起了，而你是一个beta，懂我意思吧——你就死了这条心吧。”  
“滚开！”  
“啊哟！”西里斯跳了起来，鼻涕精快把他的脚踩断了！这个可恶阴险的小人！  
可是，他急匆匆地要去哪里？现在他是有课的呀。  
西里斯摸着下巴，偷偷摸摸地跟了上去。

 

西弗勒斯步伐有些不稳，在刚刚得知那个不幸的消息后——还是从敌人的口中得知，给他造成的打击比想象中的大，虽然他早有预料……  
西弗勒斯摇了摇头，咽下嘴里的苦涩。没时间了。万幸他的药剂要比校医室提供的要好的多，那只杂种狗到现在还不知道不就是最好的证明吗？等这个月熬过去了，他要把这药剂申请专利，名字就叫“连该死的杂种狗都闻不出来的掩盖剂”，一定会大受欢迎。西弗勒斯尽力转移着注意力，终于勉力来到了校医室。  
没人。  
他疑惑地四下张望，有张纸条在桌上。  
啊。她去参加塔特希尔龙卷风队的签名活动了，还拜托他不要告诉邓布利多校长。只希望她能平安回来，毕竟这么大岁数还要和青春期少女较量体力，西弗勒斯刻薄地想。  
桌上只有两瓶稀释百分之五十的混合成效抑制剂，“请两小时服用一次”，字条上写的。西弗勒斯咬了咬嘴唇，扒开塞子一口吞下。  
“可怜的孩子，营养不良，热潮来的太晚啦，药量太多会刺激你的，只能先这么着。”  
西弗勒斯迷迷糊糊地往床上一躺，想起庞弗雷夫人的话，胡说八道，真是老糊涂。他想，如果我自己来的及配置的话，明年。不，明年不需要了。他露出一个迷茫的笑容，连袍子也没脱，睡了过去。

好热。  
他睁开眼睛，却什么也看不清，汗水把他的世界扭曲成一个独一无二的世界，药效还在持续，他还有些糊涂。  
一个小时了吧。好热。  
西弗勒斯将手伸出床幔，去摸他剩下的那瓶药剂。  
好热啊。快点。  
突然他僵住了。有人握住了他的手指。  
不应该有人的，他锁了门。恐惧让他清醒了点，他抹了把脸上的汗水，哑着声音问：“庞弗雷夫人？是您吗？”  
没有声音。  
西弗勒斯用力想要抽回手指，那一端却又被覆盖上另一只手。温暖，燥热，而且粗糙。他的手指被猥亵一般轻轻揉搓着。  
一个男人。  
西弗勒斯觉得快吐了。  
那股狗骚味。是布莱克。  
“鼻涕精。”那个声音慢吞吞地说，“我第一次发现你的手还挺好看的。”  
他的声音低哑，充满了迷惑。头一次西弗勒斯没有从他的话里听出任何讽刺，敌意，其中甚至还包含了些许着迷。  
他早该料到的。西弗勒斯发出一声挫败的呻吟——如果布莱克不跟上就不是他了。  
然而布莱克却会错了意。  
“我——我——”布莱克结结巴巴地说。  
空气越发炙热，西弗勒斯觉得他快要烧着了，布莱克的气味让他如此不清醒。  
“快滚。”他声音细微。  
“什么？”布莱克将头伸了进来。西弗勒斯发誓他是故意的。  
西弗勒斯昏昏沉沉，他似乎抬起手要握到魔杖了，又似乎是在发臆梦。  
“梅林啊，鼻涕精，你发情了。你是个omega。你需要帮助。”布莱克迟疑地站起来，“我去找人，我去找庞弗雷夫人。”  
他嘴里念念叨叨，可是手一直没有放开。他站着不动。  
西弗勒斯弓起身体，西里斯的气味如此浓烈而轻易地影响着他。虽然他早就知道布莱克的味道，并不止一次对此嗤之以鼻。可是没有一次像是这样，他的气味——玫瑰和青草混合的香气，如此浓烈，像是有了实体一样沉沉地降在他身上，包裹着他，爱抚着他，西弗勒斯感到他身下涌出一大股液体。  
他小声地抽泣着，知道自己要失控了。  
他完了。

空气中的气味一下子变的浓厚——西里斯说不上来是什么，就像是橘子皮，青草，雏菊根，薄荷草或是其他一些不知名的，鼻涕虫挚爱的魔药材料放在一起烧煮，形成的浓烈的炙热的袅袅而来的雾气。好闻极了。西里斯抬头不停地嗅着。  
西弗勒斯苍白的手抓紧了他，发出一声可怜的低泣。  
“alpha！”他在求助。  
梅林啊。西里斯没见过这样的西弗勒斯。他感到体内莫名地涌起一股爱怜和责任，仿佛本能在耳边说：看，那边有个omega，赶快去摸摸他，亲亲他，去爱他。  
西里斯满脸通红，他不知不觉爬上了床——西弗勒斯也出了把力，他跨坐到了对方的身上，俯下身，寻找他的脖子，他的腺体。布莱克的鼻子像狗一样用力拱着通红的腺体。被少许抚慰的快感让西弗勒斯忍不住夹紧双腿相互摩擦。  
“你热吗？鼻涕精。我好热。”西里斯用宽大的袖口胡乱擦着脸，他看着身下的人，西弗勒斯的瞳孔已经涣散了，他的汗水流过眼角流到枕头上，西里斯忍不住去舔。  
我该怎么办？我该怎么帮你？他手指划过他的脸，擦着他脸上的汗水和泪珠，他感觉自己的脑子像是沸腾的岩浆，他不再想任何事了，他也没有做任何事，他只是在拼命鼓动鼻翼呼入西弗勒斯的气味。太好闻了。他想把这气味储存在脑中，狗的那部分。  
西弗勒斯却动了，他挣扎着拉扯衣服，露出苍白的脖颈，“alpha！”西弗勒斯左右摆动着脖颈，力图把它完整地呈现在alpha的眼前 ，而alpha会懂。  
西里斯亟不可待地伸过头去，舔舐吮吸，气味似乎比刚才强了好几百倍。他觉得下身湿透了，以为自己射了，伸手去摸，却是西弗勒斯沾满了体液的长袍。  
他将对方的裤子退下来，很费力——西弗勒斯细瘦的腿紧紧夹着，来回摩擦，那些光滑的液体正从他的股缝间一股股地滑落，继续浸透身下的床单，西里斯说不出任何话，他想舔，他想像狗一样舔遍西弗勒斯的全身，包括他的大腿，他的性器，他的后穴，浓烈的气味充斥着他的脑腔，他似乎无法自控了，然而他并没有觉得有任何不妥。  
因为西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯就在他眼前，用两根细长苍白的手指用力摩擦抓挠着他自己的腺体，色情，淫荡，还带有不知所措的纯洁。那通红的肿胀光洁没有任何白痕，他是纯洁的，初次的，是他的omega，他的正等待献祭的处女。  
而他是恶龙，现在他要收下这份献礼。  
西里斯拉开手指攥在手里，然后恶狠狠地一口咬上，浓烈的气味和鲜血顿时充斥着他的口腔，突如其来的快感掌控了他，就好像有人用这气味在他脑子里放了只超大号的烟花，气味在嘴里爆炸，也在脑子里爆炸——比射精还爽，不，他已经射了。他瘫倒在西弗勒斯的身上。西弗勒斯也同样剧烈地喘着气瘫软在床上，而西里斯满意而珍重地舔着疤痕，那里出现一道深重的血痕，西里斯知道，明天就会结疤，而疤痕掉落之后，他的omega会带着白色的月牙痕迹骄傲地到处走，向别的alpha和omega展示他们的链接，他的所有权。  
很好。  
头一次，西里斯感到那种充盈的归属感，他不再愤怒，不再空虚，不再寻找，他的家族曾给与他又剥夺了的温暖又回到了他的身边。  
他满意的向下摸去，西弗勒斯马上配合地张开腿。  
“给我，alpha，给我，拜托，求你了——”西弗勒斯语无伦次。  
他喊自己“alpha”，这是omega向他展示的屈从，西里斯满意地舔舔嘴，他的omega需要他，渴求他，而他能给他的omega想要的，一个结，一个孩子，他会用他的结撑满他——他的结相当大，他知道，直到omega再也受不了，然后他的精液会源源不断地流入他的子宫，确保他能生下他们的后代。他肯定能，因为这是一个多美，多听话的omega啊。  
我要他。要这个omega。西里斯坚定地想。他是我的。  
西里斯拱着他的腺体，对方痛得打哆嗦，却依旧温顺地展示出脖子。他拽着西里斯的手指向自己身后挪去。  
“拜托，拜托——”他喃喃自语。  
西里斯将手指伸进了他的甬道，西弗勒斯用力弓起身体，夹着西里斯的手指拼命扭动着。  
他知道他的omega很舒服，可是还不够。  
西里斯分开他的腿，他的手掌兜住那源源不断的液体朝西弗勒斯身上抹去，他把鼻子靠近他的甬道，用他那无所不能的狗鼻子用力闻着，湿热，温暖，一个健康的母体，他知道，就是这里，会诞下他们的后代。  
西里斯十分满意，他将阴茎插了进去，大量丰厚而透明的液体被挤出，西弗勒斯发出一声短而小的尖叫，配合地伸出双腿加紧了他。  
我的omega。西里斯幸福地想。我让我的omega很快乐。  
他的omega正在他的身下小声抽噎着，欲求不满又十分温顺地等待着alpha给他的一切。  
西弗勒斯短促而急切地尖叫，他被撞击地头晕眼花，腹部酸软，却仍然坚持将细长而苍白的胳膊从袖口里伸出，用力把西里斯的头搂向自己，他一刻不停地嗅着对方的气味，随之而来的是身下再次涌出的透明体液，他在为alpha使用自己而做着准备。  
来了。  
西里斯不再撞击，他用力向前顶，缓慢地将阴茎划过那个狭窄的入口，西弗勒斯痛的发抖，可还是坚持没有挣扎，因为他的alpha不停地亲吻他，爱抚他，告诉他，他是一个很好很乖的omega。  
西弗勒斯露出一个模糊的笑容，我是吗？  
他觉得有些奇怪，不太对。  
然而当西弗勒斯不由自主地摸着自己的腹部的时候，感觉到了对方结的胀大，他全然地放松了身体。  
一个结。一肚子精液，一个孩子。他快乐地想。这就是我想要的。

当西里斯醒来的时候，他一时没搞明白发生了什么。那个黑发的斯莱特林窝在离他一臂远的椅子里，低垂着头玩着自己的长长的手指，两侧的黑发帘子一样遮盖了他的表情，西里斯看不到他的脸。  
然而他本能的笑了，伸出手去要捉住对方的手指。

“布莱克。”  
他茫然地抬头看去。  
是邓布利多校长和庞弗雷夫人，两个人不知道为什么目光严肃而愤怒地望着他。  
啊！西弗勒斯！他想起来发生了什么，西里斯快乐地笑了，他知道校长在担心什么，他可以解释。  
“校长，我和西弗——”  
“他强奸了我。”西弗勒斯依然低着头玩着手指，他语气快速而冰冷。“他尾随我到医务室，袭击我，然后强奸了我。”  
“没——没有。我是帮了——帮他渡过发情期。”西里斯结结巴巴地说。“我——”  
他突然想起来，“我标记了他。”他有些不安，却依然笑了起来。  
“校长，我可以照顾好他的。我会负责的。还有我们的孩子。”他有些扭捏地笑了，转过去冲着西弗勒斯。“相信我，alpha都会把Omega照顾地很好——”  
“不需要。”西弗勒斯终于抬起头，却躲避着西里斯的目光，直直地看向邓布利多。“他会有什么处罚？”  
邓布利多有些痛苦地看向他，“他当然会有处罚，我的孩子，问题是你——”  
“你不需要？”西里斯莫名其妙地问，“你不想要你的alpha？可是除了我谁会想要你呢？一个被标记的——”  
“天啊！闭嘴吧，布莱克！”庞弗雷夫人尖叫起来。  
“我的孩子。”邓布利多蹲下来望向西弗勒斯的眼睛。“你需要一个alpha帮助你稳定，你的身体很虚弱，不能再服用抑制剂了——”  
西里斯在一旁得意的挑了下眉。  
“不要说的好像你关心我似的。”  
“很难过你这么想我，但我确实是。”

“如果你确实关心我，那么通知你一件事，”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地说，“本来我和雷古勒斯说好了，明年我们可以做个暂时连结誓约，现在这种情况——”他顿了顿，“而且无论我和谁连结，我都不想要他。”他朝西里斯的方向偏了偏头。  
西里斯脑子一片空白。  
在他意识到之前，话已经脱口而出，  
“你和他…………娼妇…………  
肮脏的食死徒伴侣…………勾引我——”  
“够了!布莱克！你再多说一句——”是庞弗雷夫人打了他一巴掌，而西里斯并未意识到自己在说什么，他只觉得脸上一片冰凉的水渍，而庞弗雷夫人正不安地摩擦着自己的手指，“西里斯，天哪你——”  
西里斯头都不敢抬，他不顾校长和庞弗雷夫人的劝阻捡起衣服就冲了出去，巨大的羞耻卷席了他——不被自己的Omega选择的羞耻，alpha的失败暴露于人前的羞耻。  
他的omega不要他！西里斯现在只想变成一只狗大声悲泣嚎叫。  
等到西里斯回过神来，他发现自己已经呆在自己的宿舍的床上。  
而四周——梅林啊！  
西里斯给他的omega做了一个巢。厚厚的被子和衣服堆叠在四周，中间的空缺等待着放置他的omega，这是一个为了omega能够受孕，生产，和alpha厮混的巢！  
但是所做这一切为了的那个omega不要他。  
雷古勒斯！你可真会选！比马尔福还要“好”！  
羞耻，自卑，退缩的情绪卷席了他，西里斯唾弃着自己，他慢慢弓起身体埋在了自己做的巢中。


	2. 红色舞鞋

这是最后一年的圣诞节了，西里斯倚在座位里转着魔杖，他突然意识到今年留校的比往年的要多不少，很难不说是因为大家都恋恋不舍。自从他当了“布莱克家的叛徒，格兰芬多的走狗”后，他冷哼一声，年年都呆在老位置，当然咯，鼻涕精也在。  
他阴沉地看向对方。在鼻涕精巴结上马尔福，继而神秘人以后，可真是风光无限了好久。眼看着那副苍白的脸逐渐挂上骄矜而飞扬的神色，让人不爽，西里斯无意识地用大拇指摩擦着魔杖的顶部。  
不过尽管今年其他三个学院留校的变多了，斯莱特林却依旧没什么人，纯血聚会，当然。往日围绕在雷古勒斯和鼻涕精周围的那些同年级学生不在，只有鼻涕精一个人在那里静静地喝着南瓜汁，低垂着眼睛，像是发呆，又像思索。即使是同学院的低年级学生，也不像其他学院那样聚拢在一起，他们更像是在害怕，或者敬畏着斯内普一样和他保持一定距离。  
嚯！真是风光！  
做着乖顺的宠物，靠亲吻伏地魔袍子边儿上位，他倒真是把主子恩赐的权势丁点不漏地好好利用了。

啪地一声，把西里斯的思绪打乱，他有些不耐烦地抬起头。  
是猫头鹰！它们送来了圣诞礼物。西里斯马上变得高兴起来。  
卢平的，彼得的，詹姆和莉莉一起送的——他们今年一起过的圣诞节，西里斯觉得温暖，发自真心地为好友的爱情微笑。  
说到礼物，他坏笑着抬起头，对方应该收到了。却恰好看到鼻涕精慌乱地低下头假模假样地啜饮着快空了的南瓜汁。  
他在看我？西里斯的心咯噔地跳了一下，他咽了口口水。  
斯内普长长的黑发挡住了脸，纤长的身体蜷缩在椅子里，好像一只细瘦的猫一样，西里斯情不自禁地微笑，对方正捻起猫头鹰掉落在餐盘附近的羽毛，脸上的神情是毫不掩饰的厌恶。这样不加掩饰的表情对于他来说是罕见的，西里斯想，真可爱，像个孩子。  
当西里斯意识到自己在想什么时，他用力捶了下自己的心脏——  
我疯了吗？  
旁边的低年级学弟关心地问他怎么了，他敷衍了事，转头却发现对方已经在拆开包裹。  
拆吧拆吧。  
他兴奋地想。不过我已经分不出哪一个才是我送的了——他选的银绿间杂的包装纸，和那些斯莱特林的品味一样。  
一个坩埚。他看到斯内普大声叹气，不禁窃笑——去年斯内普收到了两个坩埚，一套魔药瓶，他都不禁为对方被敷衍了事的礼物而感到同情了。  
一本魔药书，大概。差强人意，斯内普的脸上这么写着。  
一袋药材。斯内普笑了。他真可爱——  
呸。  
西里斯拧了一下自己的腿。  
斯内普拆礼物的手停顿了下，脸上带上一副困惑的表情。  
一定我的！西里斯身体前倾，迫不及待地等着。  
斯内普掏出了一双红色低跟舞鞋，连带着白色的长袜也带了出来，掉在了地上。他有些不知所措地四下张望。  
西里斯大笑着拍着巴掌，把周围的目光都聚集过来。  
“快看鼻涕精收到什么！”  
斯内普忽然明白了，他愤怒地站起身，喘着粗气，直直地盯着他。  
然而西里斯以为的哄堂大笑并没有发生，只有他自己荒唐而刺耳的声音回荡在大厅中，他住了嘴，困惑地望向四周。  
斯内普做出掏魔杖的动作，而那几个低年级的斯莱特林也怯生生地站起，稚嫩的小脸上带着愤怒，一齐将魔杖指向他，而其他学院的——除了格兰芬多两三个人站起来与他们对峙外，其他人都将脸埋在盘子里，事不关己。  
西里斯明白了——斯内普——斯莱特林的学生敬畏他，其他学院的学生害怕他。之前的捉弄无论发生过几次，这也是从来没有的情况。  
食死徒——  
西里斯头一次感受到了这个词背后的力量，以及它会给他们之间带来怎样的将来。  
西里斯突然觉得嘴里好苦，兴致全无。  
麦格教授严厉的声音响起：“都坐下！”  
“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多的声音，“西里斯给你开了个玩笑，是吗？西里斯？”  
“是的，校长。只是个玩笑。”他面无表情地看着斯内普。  
对方很快坐下了，并且示意那几个斯莱特林的孩子也坐下——他们都很听话。  
斯内普看上去并无不满，甚至在看到学弟为他站起来后就变得有些洋洋得意，没有继续掏魔杖的动作。这是他赢来的，也是他应得的。这种快感冲淡了他的屈辱与愤怒，他漫不经心地用魔杖指着舞鞋和丝袜，让它们掉落在西里斯的餐盘上，溅起的汤汁洒了一脸，西里斯默不作声，将它们缓慢地，一点一点地擦干净，直到皮肤通红。

西里斯等待，他擅长这个。在昏暗的走廊上，在烛火的映照下，他这么做过很多次了，没什么丢脸的，他安慰自己。  
最后一次，只是今晚，我可以求求他。  
然而等待的人来到眼前的时候，他什么也不说，他只是举着清理一新的舞鞋亘在他们中间。  
斯内普停住了，他抱着胸假笑，斜倚在石墙上，像是之前无数次一样，等待着沉默酝酿成愤怒，然后爆发，他是一个多么邪恶的人，他乐于品尝对方的痛苦，甚至是自己的。  
然而布莱克最终开口了。  
“穿上它。”他说。  
“不。”  
西里斯观察他，阴沉的烛光明灭不定，在对方苍白的脸上映照着，他安静地站着，抖动的光线却带出他要离去的假相。  
我真的想要他。西里斯痛苦地想。  
斯内普很快觉得无趣，他直起身子想要绕过，西里斯却一把抓住他的胳膊，他低着头，没有看他。  
“拜托。”他虚弱地开口。  
斯内普接过舞鞋，声音里有了些许兴致，“你这么喜欢它？”  
我喜欢你。  
“是的，我喜欢。”西里斯露出了和他一样的假笑，“尤其是想象你穿上它们的时候。”  
斯内普挣开他的手，看着他。  
“只有今晚。”他说。

西里斯跟着他，还未到房间西弗勒斯就已经脱起了衣服，他默默地用目光爱抚着对方赤裸的肩头，臂膀，和脊背，及至走到壁炉前，衣物已全部落下，昏黄的火光舔在他赤裸的身上，纤瘦，挺拔，而且美丽。他弯下腰，黑色的发丝垂在两颊，仔细地研究着丝袜和舞鞋，最终决定将鞋变大。  
“怎么样？”  
他直起身，毫不顾忌地展示着他苍白的身体，鞋跟让他的小腿绷直，他步伐不稳，向西里斯迈步。  
鞋跟在地毯上摩擦出沙沙的声音，西里斯咽了口口水，向对方伸出手去。西弗勒斯却按住。  
“别动。”他邪恶地笑了。  
西弗勒斯按着他的肩膀，将他推到床边，双腿横跨，骑在他的身上。  
不知羞耻。西里斯动了动嘴，没有发出声音，而对方却将咧开嘴，越发表现地像个婊子。  
“还有更好的。”他凑到西里斯耳边低声说。

西弗勒斯将身体抬高，细长的手指伸进炉火照不到的身体的阴影处，快速地拓展着自己。西里斯看不到，他只能听见搅动肠道的声音，西弗勒斯的闷哼，和对方脸上纠结痛苦的表情。  
他喜欢在这种地方虐待自己，不知道为什么。西里斯漫无目的地想。他乐于选择最痛苦的路，好像不这样就不能获得成功；他也喜欢简短地伤害自己，好像这样就能把握住自己，免受来自于别人的伤害。  
他和我完全相反。  
少年敷衍地完成手中的工作，他伸手握住西里斯的阴茎。  
“你已经硬了。”西弗勒斯舔舔嘴，将阴茎扶入自己的体内，“舒服吗？”他问。  
西里斯大声叹息着向柔软的床铺仰去，西弗勒斯低声笑了。  
他的阴茎在对方温暖的巢穴中缓慢滑动着，少年皱着眉，扶着他的肩膀，在他的身上起伏。炉火只打上了他的半边身体，而另一边完全融入黑暗，西里斯眼看着对方的摇摆使得他在黑暗与火光中来回，苍白的肌肤时隐时现，真像是异教里邪恶而淫荡的使徒，要把他也拖入深渊。  
彼此的喘息声融入昏暗的环境，性的舒适让西里斯觉得就像在梦中一样，放松，温暖，警惕全无。  
他侧过头，慢慢舔舐着对方的左手臂，那里目前还是苍白一片，还未被玷污。西弗勒斯怕痒地抖了一下，却没有缩回去，他低低的笑声在西里斯耳边响起——少年经过变声期后低沉的声线已初见端倪，仿佛有魔力一般麻痹了他的大脑，让他开始不知所云。  
“别去。”  
身上的人僵住了，手指抓紧了他的肩膀。  
“你说什么？”  
西里斯一下子清醒，他有些后悔，可还是硬着头皮，用鼻子蹭着他左臂上的肌肤，开口道：“你知道我说什么。别去。”  
斯弗勒斯猛然将手指移到他的喉咙处，用力掐住，“你怎么敢？你——”  
他看到西里斯痛苦地咳嗽起来，闭了闭眼，手里已经放松了力道。  
“你明明知道那里是什么地方，对不对？是杀人窟！你去了就得杀人！你？杀人？！”  
西里斯愤怒地咆哮，西弗勒斯却不甘示弱地贴近他的脸，鼻尖对着鼻尖。  
“你懂什么？！你的眼里无父无母无兄弟也不想前程未来！你懂什么？！也轮的到你来说教？！”  
西里斯发出如同受伤野狗一般的低吼。他用力扯过西弗勒斯的胳膊，将他翻身压在身下，不顾对方愤怒而尖锐的咒骂，恶狠狠地一口咬上了他的左臂。  
“你要这个是吧？哈？”他面目凶狠，“我给你！你主子要给你的，你这么饥渴想要的记号！”  
直到听见西弗勒斯发出的痛苦的尖叫，西里斯这才回过神来，对方在他身下已经一团糟了，满脸的泪水和唾液，血顺着他几可见骨的伤口流下，浸湿了床单。  
我不会道歉！西里斯咬牙切齿。  
他拿过魔杖，随意地施了止血咒，却没有让他愈合。  
留着它吧。他想。  
他紧紧地扣着斯弗勒斯的肩膀，在他的身体里愤怒地穿刺，对方随着他大幅度地起伏，他痛的发抖，眼角流泪，却依然没有停止咒骂。  
“我就是要去！我要去，然后我要把劫道者一个个宰了，扒皮，吊在霍格奥茨的塔楼上！第一个就是你！小天狼星！”  
这个恶毒的婊子！  
然而这咒骂却让西里斯的怒气突然没了，只留下颓然和伤感。他停下动作，挫败的垂下头，将头埋在对方的肩窝里。  
“别去。”他虚弱地哀求。  
西弗勒斯郁闷地咕哝着，却也停止了咒骂，好像和他达到了某种默契似的，变得温和而安静。  
他抬起完好的右臂，将手搭在西里斯蓬乱的头发上。  
“嘘，坏狗狗。”  
西里斯知道，这个话题就此中止，而且不会有结局。  
他转过头去，啃咬着对方粗大的喉结，西弗勒斯舒服地伸展了脖子，享受着这刺痒。  
他拉过西里斯的手，放到自己的阴茎上。  
“我软了。”他平静地说。于是西里斯将拇指和食指扣成一个圈，顺从地撸动，他将手指收紧，必要的时候慢慢地揉搓着顶部，随着手里的动作越来越快，西弗勒斯绷直了身体，扶在他肩上的右手僵直地抖动，西里斯感到他的肠道紧缩起来，他骤然停下，还没等对方愤怒地骂出声，他突然用力地顶进对方身体，越来越快，越来越快，西弗勒斯发出一声短小而急促的尖叫，射在了他的手中。  
西里斯架着他的双腿，对方慵懒地瘫软在床上，半合着双眼，似是情潮已过，极为困倦。  
他同样射在他的体内，倒在对方的身上。看着对方近在咫尺的倦怠的脸，只感到怅然失落。他知道，今天就是结束。  
从今往后，仇人相见。

两人小睡了一会，西弗勒斯将西里斯推出体内。粘稠的精液随着他的大腿流下，还有血液，汗水，他把他搞得一团糟。而西弗勒斯却依然不知羞耻地伸着懒腰，毫不以为意。  
西弗勒斯将衣服一件件穿好，直到最后才脱掉舞鞋，砸到西里斯的胸口。  
“赏你的，杂种。”  
“那我们以后就再也不说话了。”西里斯将鞋揽在胸前，抱着一线希望开口。  
“你现在应该清楚地认识到了，你已经不再是个布莱克了，而我——”他耸耸肩，“总之，这就是选择。”  
“祝你有个远大前程。”西里斯虚弱地说。  
对方似乎并没有听见，径直走了出去。  
只留下西里斯一人，蜷在被窝里，将舞鞋深深地埋在胸口。


	3. The balls

“你老了。”西弗勒斯瞪着天花板，左手伸进被子里揉着西里斯的阴茎。  
“你怎么不说你自己索求无度？”西里斯有些委屈的声音从耳边传来。  
西弗勒斯愤怒地用他的大鼻子喷气。  
“真不敢相信！新年的第一天我竟然听信你的胡言乱语和你在床上呆着，造成的后果就是现在就像个傻子一样等你勃起！”他大声地抱怨。  
“拜托——”西里斯有些难为情地将胳膊搭在额头上。  
“或许——”他看到西弗勒斯像蛇一样退进被子里，“我可以给你来个口活。”对方的声音变得模糊不清，紧接着，他就感到他的阴茎被含到湿热的口腔里，口腔壁用力地推挤，他感到自己在慢慢恢复——西弗勒斯真的很拿手这个。  
西里斯瞬间对他充满感激。  
“是——是的——拜托，继续——”他大声呻吟，不自觉地将手伸进被子里，按压着对方的头，顿时传来西弗勒斯抗议的闷哼。  
“手老实点。”他咳嗽着吐出阴茎。  
“抱歉。”西里斯连忙将手拿出来，老老实实地放在被子上。  
西弗勒斯重新将半硬的阴茎含进嘴里，他开始吮吸了。  
是的，没错——首先含进一半，将头部抵在上颚，然后将头缓缓地移动蹭过龟头，同时用两颊推挤，梅林啊，西弗勒斯式的口交真棒啊！  
对方再一次呛住了，他一把掀开被子，愤怒地将他的大鼻子顶着他的脸。  
“你知不知道你在床上真的很吵！梅林啊！这不是魁地奇，不需要你解说！”  
西里斯可怜巴巴地绞着手指。  
“职业病。”他说。  
西弗勒斯威胁地眯起眼睛，“再出一次状况，我保证你这辈子都无缘享受勃起的感觉了。”  
他真难搞！看到西弗勒斯重新埋首在他身下，西里斯翻起了白眼。  
原谅一个一起睡了十多年——还没算搞在一起的学生时代的爱人一些微小的床上口癖真的很困难吗？如此不宽容，西弗勒斯！  
但是，当他的阴茎再次重新回到温暖的口腔里后，西里斯小小的不满烟消云散了。  
西弗勒斯上下移动着头部同时吸吮着他的阴茎，西里斯从上往下看去，发现这真是绝佳的视觉体验，对方一吸一鼓着两颊看上去无比色情，更不消说西弗勒斯张的大大的嘴巴，和从里面流下的口水了。口水混杂着体液沾在自己的体毛，也蹭到对方的脸颊上，他却全然不在意，依旧全新全意地吮吸着他的阴茎。  
梅林啊！他愿意为我做这个。西里斯胸口涌现出激荡而温暖的水流。  
他真好。  
他真美。  
西里斯伸过手去，轻轻地摆弄着对方的长发，他得克制自己，不要太过纵情放肆，以免伤到他。  
然而西弗勒斯却没这个顾虑，他的舌头积极地舞动着，舔着他的柱身，摆弄着他的阴茎，让他的龟头不停地蹭过他的上颚，然后他用力地，用力地从根部收拢起他的双唇，慢慢向上滑动，直到滑出龟头，发出了“波”地一声，阴茎水淋淋地在灯光下反着光，西弗勒斯调皮地弹了弹柱身，然后在龟头轻轻地吻了一下。  
他抬起头，对着西里斯邪恶地笑了。  
西里斯却不知他笑的用意，心下惴惴。  
直到——  
西弗勒斯用力抓住他的双臀，再次含住了他的阴茎，然后一路向底，再向底，梅林啊，滑到了他的喉咙。他在给我做深喉——  
西里斯大声地呻吟，他压根就没期待这个，这可真是一次彻彻底底标准的口活。谢谢你！西弗勒斯！谢谢你！  
西弗勒斯正努力压抑着自己咳嗽呕吐的条件反射，一边仔细揉搓着硬的像石头一样的双球，一边继续来回移动着脑袋，让龟头不停地在喉咙口擦过，说实在的，西弗勒斯喜欢口交，但是过了喉咙就是一种彻彻底底的折磨了，阴茎上最粗的龟头摩擦着他食道顶端，毫无疑问明天嗓音会沙哑到什么地步。不过很值得——  
西里斯会很开心。  
不管他在外人眼里是一个什么混帐玩意儿的老蝙蝠，可老蝙蝠也一样喜欢让爱人开心。出乎意料吧，哈！  
西弗勒斯感到手下的大腿肌肉一阵开始抖动抽搐，而西里斯开始呻吟的越来越大声，控制不住地将胯朝他的脸上顶，他知道对方马上要射，只是还没来的及移开，对方一把抓住他的长发将他向后拉开，刚退出他的嘴，精液就喷涌到了脸上。  
干的不错。西弗勒斯面无表情地舔了舔嘴角的精液。  
“你没事吧，没受伤吧。”西里斯将他抱了过来，给他擦脸。  
“谢谢你多余的关心，不要喷到眼睛上会更好。”西弗勒斯声音嘶哑，他干巴巴地说，他抹了抹眼皮上的精液，终于能睁眼睛了。  
西里斯呆呆地看着他张嘴说话——是因为粘腻的精液连在了嘴角，随着他说话一张一合那白色的液体也来回抖动，而聪明又无所不知的魔药教授却并没有察觉。  
西里斯觉得胸口澎湃，“我要亲你！”他大声宣布。  
还没能西弗勒斯反应过来，西里斯就恶狠狠地一口撞了上去，他伸着舌头，捉弄着对方的，一点点舔舐着对方的口腔壁，把那点精液刮了个干净——没关系，反正是自己的。他吮吸着对方，不知过了多久，直到西弗勒斯推了推他，“你快要把我的魂儿吸出来了。”  
他抱怨着，可是西里斯大笑，“你喜欢。”  
他凑过去，一点点吻着西弗勒斯的嘴角，亲的啧啧有声，最后才将嘴边的精液吃了进去——必须不能让对方看见，要不然又该气急败坏了。  
真好。  
西里斯搂着他，抚摸着他左臂的暗淡褪色的黑魔标记，而标记的下面，他曾咬下的伤口留下的白痕——他一直留着，西里斯迷迷糊糊地微笑——高潮的余韵让他快要睡着了。  
然而对方——  
“你不是吧！”他抖了一下，西弗勒斯又将手伸到了他的胯下。  
“不是。”西弗勒斯吃吃地笑。  
“我只是，玩一下。”他用手指顶端玩弄着西里斯的双球，西里斯完全可以想象他那纤长的手指是怎样运作的，他长长的舒了口气，软下身子，在西弗勒斯的搓弄下昏昏欲睡。  
“我真怀念这个。”他不知不觉说出口。  
突然按摩停住了，他看到西弗勒斯怀疑地眯起双眼。  
“什么？”他问。  
大事不妙。  
“我说什么？”西里斯装傻。  
“你真怀念什么？”  
“就——就你揉搓的方式啊。你知道，你很久没有这样了。”西里斯含含糊糊，然而对方并不买账。  
“不，我从没有。”西弗勒斯支起身子，慢吞吞地说，“我从没有这样‘揉搓’过你。”  
不是吧！西里斯内心哀嚎。  
“怎么没有？难道你会记得每一次做爱吗？你肯定是忘了。”  
“不，”西弗勒斯咧开嘴角，笑得有些下流，“尽管我记不得，但我会记在日记里，以便日后重温。”他收紧了握着阴茎的手指，变成了一副威胁的脸色，“快说实话，不然我就要为我的魔药储备多加一份收藏了。”  
唉！西里斯在心里大声叹着气，他扭扭捏捏地开口，“就是，你还记得咱们最后一年新年刚开始的时候吗？就是那个，我们闹崩之后。”  
西弗勒斯狐疑地点了点头。  
“你不是在雪地里遇见那只黑狗吗？”西里斯越说越小声。  
西弗勒斯吃惊的神色变为恍然，他突然爆发出一阵大笑。  
“不，我知道了——哈哈哈哈——可是并不是很像——哈哈哈哈——我真是没想到——”  
“西弗勒斯，”西里斯沉痛地回答，“人是会长大的，狗也一样。”  
西弗勒斯笑到喘不过气，他低沉的声音好像直接来自于胸腔，西里斯扶在他胸上的手都能感受到嗡鸣的震动。  
西里斯心情复杂，说真的，西弗勒斯几乎都没这么笑过，他真的很高兴能让他开心，然而事关他脐下三寸的尊严，西里斯将胳膊搭在眼睛上，喃喃自语，“可怜可怜一位年近半百的老人的自尊心吧。”  
“不。”西弗勒斯还在大笑，“不是那个，我是说——莉莉，lil——”他费劲地吐着音节，西里斯马上像是被人打了一拳向后面倒去。  
“天啊，不要让我想起来。”  
“谁能想到——天啊。莉莉如果直到她会笑死——”  
“而詹姆会气疯。”西里斯紧接着说。  
“我说真的，谁能想到——”  
“谁能想到斯莱特林的鼻涕精的最大爱好是揉搓狗的蛋蛋，而且还号召他的格兰芬多优等生好友一起揉。”西里斯干巴巴地说。  
西弗勒斯紧接着爆出一阵大笑。  
“只是正在当时偶然碰到罢了，不管怎么说，我和莉莉从那时起就又开始说话了。”  
“是啊，听到没。”西里斯起身对着自己的下半身说，“你达成了一项多么了不起的成就耶。”  
西弗勒斯将身体缩下去，吻了一下睾丸，温柔地说，“是的，谢谢你，将斯莱特林和格兰芬多重新联合起来的，了不起的蛋蛋。”

西里斯将西弗勒斯拉起，亲了亲他的嘴角，“不管怎么说，新年快乐，鼻涕精。”  
“新年快乐，蠢狗。”


End file.
